Thirst for Immortality
by Snitch90
Summary: Another year for Harry, and there will be, as always, twists and turns on the way. Another romance? Another meeting with the dark Lord? read on to find out!


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K except my plot! _

_A/N: This is my second fanfic, and I really am looking forward to finishing the story. This is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and it will be like the other five books (obviously not the same style!) there will be twist and turns through out the story. Um… I'm not really well known as I only wrote a one shot fic before… so… please read and review. Thanks to a friend of mine who made me pick up my planning book after months of planning the story, and actually start writing!_

Thirst for Immortality 

Chapter 1

The morning sunlight flooded into the smallest room at number 4 Privet Drive, the same moment a large snore erupted from the bedroom flowing it. The snore belonged to a Dudley Dursley, and woke a one Harry Potter who was soaking up the pleasure of an uneventful night. Yet sadly all good things come to an end, as this youth very well knew.

'Idiot…' murmured the teenager as he got up from his bed. 'First good night I have in ages and that idiot has to ruin it…'

Harry Potter raised himself from his bed, passing his wardrobe that was half open; he caught a glimpse of a tall, underfed young man. The eyes of whom, was sunken deep in a face which showed clearly every sign of exhaustion and whose matted hair was sticking up in all directions. It was the same tired and fatigued face of a man who experienced similar tortures through out his life… of Sirius Black…

Harry fell down on his bed once again, unable to stop the prickling sensation at the back of his eyes…. Sirius had spent his whole life in darkness… Always feeling the cold dread of the dementors…. Always running and hiding… He had never seen the light.

He raised himself from the bed again and looked at his reflection for the second time. He now noticed other features of himself, like the scar on his forehead and the green of his eyes, and the nose of his fathers, which was a bit longer…. Trying to forget how much he was starting to look like his lost and forever lost Godfather.

Harry Potter was still rather skinny, but he was starting to look very tall, and even amused himself for a second with the though that he might be slightly more taller than Ron Weasley. The tallest person in Gryffindor, and yet Hermione was still as short as she was 2 years ago. Harry thought of his friends while he was changing. Would Ron invite him over this year, and would Hermione be at the Burrow. Would he even go to the Burrow or would he go back to Grim…

'Hope not' he said to himself, interrupting his own thoughts. At that moment another snore flew out of the bedroom where Dudley slept, which was followed immediately by grunts and the sound of a mattress being finally relieved of the enormous weight of a killer whale. For instead of a two-year diet reducing his weight, it seemed to put more on Dudley. Two years ago he had been roughly the size of a baby killer whale, and after two years through adolescence he had formed a slightly larger body, yet the weight had increased to that of a full grown killer whale!

Dudley was now shaking the whole house, as he thumped down the stairs, and through all the noise nobody noticed Harry slip after Dudley down the stairs and out of the house.

He just needed time to himself, this was his second day back at Privet Drive, and it felt like an eternity. He had had no time to adjust to everything, and he knew he would not have that if he stayed in Privet Drive. But since Dumbledore told him about the prophecy, he felt like it was his duty to stay, and what was another two months at the most in Privet Drive. He had spent 10 years here, and it would only be another year until he would be an adult and so leave.

As usual, Harry's feet seemed to have a mind of their own, they were stamping on the pavements, stopping every now and then to take a turn and resume their pace, until finally they stopped at number 2 of Magnolia Crescent. Harry pondered for a moment why his feet took him here instead of the usual path to the park, and then it struck him as hard as the bludger in his second year. This was where he first saw Sirius.

With a sigh he slumped down onto the wall, and gazed at the space between the two garage doors, remembering all the precious time he had had with Sirius, and how it was snatched away so cruelly from then. Time. But with another sigh, he got up from the floor and he started the usually wounding way to the park.

_'Hope he is in a better place though… He probably is… He is probably with my dad and mum and in a place where there are no dementors…_' Was Harry's train of thought as he reached the park. And with yet again another longing sigh fell down onto the swings.

He had been thinking so much about Sirius since the event at the Ministry, that he had almost forgotten the prophecy. Almost. He did still think about it and today was one of the days that his thoughts from Sirius would turn abruptly to that of the prophecy.

_'Sirius would still be here if I wasn't so foolish… if I had just studied occulumency… if I had not really wanted those dreams… those dreams of the prophecy… the prophecy… oh no… how can** I** vanquish Voldemort… why me… how am I supposed to do that… he is so much more powerful than me… what did my parents do to defeat him… maybe Sirius would tell me… but he can't because I killed him… it was all my fault… that stupid prophecy… why me… why why did it have to be me!!!???? And what power do I posses that Voldemort doesn't know… how am I supposed to use it against him if I don't know myself… oh god… why me… why why why me!!! Why did Trelwany even have to be born… why did she have to make that prophecy… why why why???… so many questions… I can't take it anymore… why **me**…'_

'Oi… oi… freak boy… earth to potter…'

_'That god damn prophecy…' _A thumping pain pummeled through Harry, causing him to wake up from his reverie, and face the ugly fat faces of Dudley's gang, but strangely enough Dudley was not among them.

'Finally… my god potter, what does it take to get you to come to reality I know that you are crazy'. Harry shot up from his seat ready to fling back whatever Dudley's gang was going to throw at him. The pain of the thump ebbed away as his temper rose. His hand itched to hold a wand up to the faces of the boys who made his life hell.

'What do you want?' he questioned with a dangerously low voice. His head was still swimming with the thoughts on Sirius and the Prophecy that he was still in a very morbid mood, which had obviously affected his voice.

The group of boys took a step back from Harry as he said this. It seemed that they were not expecting a voice of such emotion to issue from the freak, scrawny boy that they knew at age 11.

'Just tell us where Dudley is', one of them said. He looked so stupid and ugly that Harry might have mistaken him for Goyle.

'How am I supposed to know?' He replied back with the same voice as before. The gang of trollish looking boys looked stumped. They had screwed up their faces in concentration, that they looked even more awful than usual. Harry could almost see the clogs in their brains trying to move from their rusted and dusty positions. Yet through all this he could not pity then for their lack of brains, and without another word strode away from them and back onto the winding paths of the pavements.

It was dinnertime and Harry was still trudging around. He was pacing around the perimeter of the park in slow, long and thoughtful strides. He was yet again in deep contemplation about, not only Sirius and the prophecy, but… everything. Everything that had happened since he was born. All the misery he had caused and all the grief he had caused to not only himself but all the people he knew.

Harry suddenly took a turn at the gate of the park and walked out onto the pavement, perhaps it was because he had just realised that it was dinnertime, or that he had heard the sound of wheels turning ferociously in bicycles, and wanted nothing to do with the riders of those expensive contraptions. Harry decided it was most likely the latter.

He walked the length of the road and stopped only when his stomach rumbled out loudly. Maybe he had better get back to the house, if he came after Dudley then there would be trouble. Therefore with a new resolution, he turned around and walked back around the park toward the house.

He passed Number 2 of Magnolia Crescent and stopped. But only for a second as he resumed his pace as quickly as he had stopped. He should at least try and stop living in the world of depression. _'Yet how can I?'_ He thought desperately to himself, and as he did so a figure rapidly crossed the street. It was Mrs. Figg, and Harry once realising so, ran after the hasty lady.

He had decided to take every opportunity he got to make contact with the magical world, the moment he stepped into Privet Drive. Yet the only answer to that was Mrs. Figg, and since last year she hardly ever made contact with Harry. It was a problem eating Harry up from inside. He had a way to talk to the magical world and yet that way was being stubborn and was determined to keep away from him.

'Mrs. Figg!' he yelled out.

The short figure of Mrs. Figg turned around with a look of surprise at hearing her name being called out. But the look was replaced almost immediately as it had come, by one of realization, and followed then by determination. She strode away faster than Harry had ever seen her and disappeared around the corner.

'Last year she keeps talking, this year zilch!' muttered Harry to himself through his agitation. He stood rooted on the spot for a minute or two, wondering why she keeps away from him. But after a moment he walked up to the house and went in, exhausted by all his thinking.

Dinner was a tiring affair. Having to sit at the table hearing his Aunt and Uncle making up pathetic excuses why Dudley wasn't in yet.

'Vernon, he probably went to one of his friend's house to have dinner. He is very popular among all his dear friends, and we must remember that, otherwise we would be worrying every time he was not around.' Exclaimed Aunt Petunia, 'I'm sure he will be back soon' she added.

'Yes, yes, he will be back soon, I am sure of it too. The little tyke just has too many friends!' joked Uncle Vernon. It was amazing that he still called Dudley 'little tyke' after so many years and yet Dudley was nowhere near little.

The Dursleys had been very good in their behavior towards Harry. It seemed that they really took what Moody said seriously otherwise they would never have treated Harry with such politeness and courtesy. It was in a very forced manner but Harry did not care as long as they were not in his way. He would have actually preferred indifference as it was just too obvious every time they said please that all they really wanted to do was to wring his neck off.

Harry escaped the table as soon as possible, having heard enough of how Dudley was the best son ever. He was desperate to leave the kitchen and was soon in the hall about to ascend the stairs, when an idea just popped into his head.

It was a sudden and reckless idea. But Harry didn't care any more whether it was rational or not. He wanted some answers, and he was determined to get them. Without another thought for what he was going to do, he opened the front door and walked out.

The sky was pitch black with no stars twinkling at all. Even the street lamps seemed to dim a bit, leaving Harry squinting through the darkness to just see the gate. The evening air was still warm and a cool breeze would occasionally pass by. The shadow of a cat was enlarged greatly by the little light given out, and yet it would seem that the shadows were part of the darkness altogether for you could hardly see them too.

Harry's whole body was tensed up, as he usually was when he was about to do something slightly dangerous. Going out of the house at night, was very dangerous for Harry. He had become an easy prey to catch for any predator, and he only had his wand. But Harry was still full of inspiration from his idea and determination that he didn't care or notice that he was an easy target.

Another gust of wind passed by. All was silent, not even a mouse twitched. Harry was now on the pavement heading for Wisteria Walk. He walked so fast yet his footsteps made no sound at all. He himself seemed to be a shadow, prowling the edges of the street not noticed at all except by one.

Harry snatched up his wand when he heard the barest of shuffles. But before he could even turn around a pair of big gnarled hands grabbed him from behind. One was on his stomach tugging him backwards and one was clasped around his mouth blocking out any sound that might issue. But Harry had no wish to make a sound. He knew those hands since the day they clasped his own hands in a tight shake, but he did protest and struggle with his captor to be released.

The big gnarled hands consented to Harry's struggles and turned him around so that Harry could see the face. It was daunting to be so close to the heavily scarred and frowning face of Mad Eye Moody.

"Potter," Moody barked in a whisper, "what the hell do you think you are doing, sneaking out at this tim-"

"Save it," Harry interrupted, "I'm not bothered to hear a lecture right now!" Harry made to turn away and walk towards his destination but was stopped once again by Moody.

"Oh no you don't lady," Moody growled back. "You're not going anywhere", and with that he yanked Harry back up the street towards Number 4. But it was made slightly more difficult with Harry struggling with all his might.

"From now on it'll be constant surveillance on you, can't have you sneaking off at night. Thank god it was me and not that lazy old Fletcher out here tonight" muttered Moody. Harry was tempted to reply back that he thought Moody was the one who was old and not Fletcher, but held his tongue.

By the time they reached the house Harry didn't have any more energy to struggle and so was quite. Moody released his hold on Harry's shirt and tugged him around to face himself.

"Now you listen here, Dumbledore will be hearing about this and I'll be watching you round the clock, so don't try anything like this again. Don't be surprised to be getting a letter from Dumbledore anytime soon." Moody barked in Harry's face, whilst opening the front door of Number 4.

"Good to know that he still knows of my existence!" Harry retorted and with that he pulled out of Moody's grasp and walked into the house, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time so he wouldn't have to face his aunt and uncle and once inside his room, leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"Bloody Moody! What the-" Harry's exclamation was ended with a muffle as two owls and what seemed to be a fur ball, soared towards him. They fought for Harry's attention for what seemed an age, yet finally the smallest one that Harry originally mistaken to be a fur ball got to his hand first.

He recognized the tiny owl immediately. It was Pig, Ron's little miniature owl. The other two were unfamiliar to Harry. One was a tawny white, rather like Hedwig in appearance. The other though was a beautiful misty grey with swirls of white and black feathers crossing the greys.

They dropped the letters they carried at Harry's feet, and as Harry looked down he recognized the handwritings of Ron and Hermione, but also the narrow loopy handwriting of Dumbledore.

_A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. Hopefully chapter 2 won't take long. Please review if you liked it and even if you didn't, I welcome any sort of remark. Thanks for your time and please continue reading my work!_

_Also thanks once again to a friend of mine who made me pick up my planning book and start writing! Thanks Sarah!_

_And another thanks to reviewer of mine, donoldoholic. Even though I did start writing I kept stopping and starting. But I actually finished the chapter two days after you reviewed me. It just took me so long to put it up on the internet as I didn't have access to the internet for a month or two. So thanks a lot! :)_


End file.
